Marie Elizabeth Riddle
by FrozenPhantomDragon
Summary: Lover and wife. Tom's only love. R&R . Prolog to new story.


Alright . Hello everyone. I have no idea where this came from, but I like it. And after I'm done with Untouched I'm going to start my Danny Phantom Harry potter crossover.

I don't have a name for it yet. I haven't even written it. But hopefully I will soon.

So here is the story a one shot. Based on where Voldermort was before he killed Harry's family.

It also is a prolog for the new Crossover so be sure to read.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Marie Elizabeth Riddle**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**One-shot**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Tragedy**

He was perfect. Perfect. My Name is Marie Elizabeth Riddle. My madden name was Marie Fenton. Today is October 31, 1975. Today I got married to one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The wedding was perfect and small like I wanted it to be. I invited only a couple of my friends. I dared not invite my Aunt and cousins who married muggles. Tom would have hated that.

Today Tom wore a black tux. It matched his raven hair that hides his amber eyes. I myself have black hair and ice blue eyes.

Today will forever be remembered by both me and my new husband.

What better love can there be between a witch and her wizard…

Months have passed since our wedding. Tom got me a beautiful house in Godric Hollow. Surrounded by plants and beauty. What more could a witch ask for?…

It's been years now. The year 1979. Times are getting harder. Tom keeps disappearing for hours sometimes days at a time. But I pay it no heed. This year I can't help but be happy. Today is November 5, 1979, And I Marie Elizabeth Riddle am pregnant with my first child. I told Tom and he smiled. He seemed happy. I could almost feel the happiness coming off him in waves…

Today at the market in town. I heard strange stories of a man called Voldermort. He was killing Muggle borns and Muggles alike. I tell Tom in fear for my unborn child. Tom says that he won't let anything happen to me. Tom is so kind, but I feel some how he can't protect me from this. I tell him no matter what I'll love him always. Tom smiles as he places a hand on my face. He smiles…

I'm starting to be very scared for my child. Tom has gone missing and I'm on my 8th month. I know he is a boy. Before Tom disappeared we named him. Daniel James Riddle. On July 20th I give birth. I give an owl his picture and my own. I address it to Tom. Maybe the owl can find him…

Today I move out of our home to help a young couple who are also having a child. The man James was very nice to me. I think his last name was Potter. I can't be sure…

I never got an answer to my last letter. My cousin Alice takes Danny to a better place. In America with her muggle sister Maddie. I will always remember my son. He has raven hair like his father, but my ice blue eyes…

Today is July 31, 1980. Someone broke in my home. One of those Death Eaters I have heard about. I'm so scared I'm wondering where Tom is and why he isn't here to protect me like he promised. I'm thankful that Danny's not here. The blond haired Death Eater looks in my direction. I imagine there is a smile on his face behind that mask. He raises his wand at me.

"**AVADA KADAVA**." A flash of green and pain then nothing more…

Tom Marvolo Riddle also more commonly known as Voldermort went looking for his wife to see her and his newly born son. Voldermort enters his new home and finds everything is in ruins. His Wife his Marie is dead on the floor. Voldermort looks around and doesn't see his son anywhere. Voldermort is not one to cry, but Voldermort screams in rage. He looks down at his only love in the world.

"For you Marie." Voldermort says and disappears into the night. Looking for the man who killed his wife and stole his son the new heir of Slytherin. Voldermort growled as he went in search…

Lucious Malfoy smirked. The Dark Lord fell on October 31, 1981. Now he would never kill him for killing his wife. Now all he had to do was get rid of the diary…

In Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts Professor Trelawney Had two predictions.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"_

Dumbledore was surprised but as Trelawney came to she went into another trance.

"_The second one… Born in secret and shipped away across the sea… He will fight one who is his father… In his fourteenth year he shall have done what his father will have failed to do… With one life half in living flesh and the other cast in ghostly spirit… He shall once again cross the sea and meet the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord… This child of half spirit half flesh shall be one of four chosen to bear the curse… To live and never die… The other three shall follow him across the sea… One seeks vengeance above all else… One seeks to be anything but a shadow… And the last a girl who lives with sunshine but loves the night… These are the ones who shall weather the curse of immortality… And two shall find love in each other… And the Dark Lord shall fall looking upon his son…"_

Dumbledore helped Trelawney up and put these new memories in a place they wouldn't be lost. Now all he had to do was wait till both boys came to Hogwarts.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hope you enjoyed it. Remeber to review. After I'm done this Untouched I'll be working on my new crossover.

It's yto late today so I'll update tommorrow.

Oh and the two dates in this are cool. July 31 is Harry's birthday in the book. And October 31, 1981 is the day his parents died. I gave it a double meaning. Cause everyone in the wizarding world remembers it as the day the Dark Lord was 'killed'.

I'm not telling you who the fourth halfa is. You can guess I mean I made it so easy to figure out.

I hope i can finish up Untouched and start on this soon.

Jena-FPD


End file.
